


Podfic Cover Art: You can't call it 'Veritaserum'

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: They used to think Captain American was impervious to any drug, but drugs nowadays are a lot stronger and smarter than they used to be. (Takes place somewhere between The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier.)





	Podfic Cover Art: You can't call it 'Veritaserum'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You can't call it 'Veritaserum'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660142) by [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife). 
  * Inspired by [You can't call it 'Veritaserum' [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956761) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 




End file.
